


Kikaichu Drabbles

by Qettleqorn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabbles, Family, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qettleqorn/pseuds/Qettleqorn
Summary: Basically, All my little Aburame drabbles will go in here.From family drama to romance. If it's a one-shot it's going here! Especially since I mostly write these to figure out the characters themselves and go from there. Or just to write something nice for myself. Some of these are HCs and others are just because I wanted to figure out if it would work for my canon idea of things. But mostly. This is a fun time for me.Hope you enjoy it if you do read!
Relationships: Aburame Shibi/Aburame Shino's Mother, Aburame Shibi/Original Character(s), Aburame Shibi/Original Female Character(s), Aburame Shino & Aburame Oc, Aburame Shino & Shino’s Mother
Kudos: 13





	1. Shino & Kin | It takes time. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Shino wonders when he'll be able to feel that spark between his teammates and him. Only to begin doubting himself and get comforted by his mother.

Cool spring air hit hot simmering skin like a burning metal in crystal cold water. Sweat dripped off the young man's pale back as he punched outward one last time, a heavy breath leaving him as he pulled back and stepped back towards his home.

He was done. Shino was through with it. He had been training from early morning to late that evening. All to better understand his teammates. All to get a feeling for who they were and are as people.

They were all polar opposites to one another. Kiba was loud and obnoxious and was always willing to fight no matter what it was about. He also had little control over Akamaru, the pup pissing wherever he pleased. The two had already come close to blows within the few weeks they were together. Hinata was timid, shy, and even though she could pack a punch she didn't have much heart for it. She was sweet though, always making sure the two boys didn't end up in too big of an argument. But he preferred if she didn't try to make it her job. Kurenai-Sensei, well he was used to her. After all, by luck itself, his father was her sensei when she was a genin. So he had met her on and off throughout his life.

All in all, he didn't feel like he was getting a real connection. It all felt fictitious. Which when he was in the academy, not so long ago, he hadn't minded as much. Then he asked his father about his teammates and while Shibi didn't reveal much, he did say that he and his teammates had something that made them family. Something that made him love the two girls and his sensei incredibly so. But he must have forgotten to tell him how they became family. Because Shino currently couldn't see the two as such.

They were strangers even if they had been in classes together their whole life.

He was so tired of not getting that platonic connection from his classmates, so tired of being the odd man out. They couldn't possibly comprehend what it was like.

Back falling against the wooden engawa as light sweat dripped from his body. He was so ingrained in his thoughts that he didn’t even hear the screen door slide open and closed. What could he do to fix it? What words could he possibly say to get them closer?

**”Roly-poly?”** A voice full of concern was what snapped him out of it.

Springing straight up and quickly looking in the direction of the voice. He saw his mother there. A lithe woman of thirty years or so in age. With honey brown eyes that were normally hidden behind round golden framed glasses and wavy shoulder-length ginger hair. He really shouldn't have been so surprised to see her there. Yet, he was. Shino glanced at her behind dark glasses, the wall light doing little to illuminate the area around her.

When he didn't respond she placed a craftsman-like hand tenderly on him and stroked his back in a circular motion. Caution to not overstimulate him in his disturbed state. ”Do you want to be alone?” Kintsugi asked softly.

With a deep breath Shino tucked into himself. Forehead rubbing against the rough fabric on his knees. The fresh-faced genin didn't want to admit that he was having difficulties. Didn't want to say he felt weird or odd amongst his new teammates. That he felt particularly at odds with himself for once. Especially not to one of his parents. The people he most wanted approval from.

With eyes shut tight, a ripple of pain shot through him. **”Mom.”** Lips thinly laid open. As if the words he wanted to let out just wouldn't come. As if the tether in his voice just wasn't strong enough to carry them. He wanted to be exactly like his father, he wanted to do right by their family and be everything and more just like he was. Yet, the want and need to reach out and make friends. To be open and vulnerable like his classmates were.

It hurt him. Because he knew in order to be exactly like his father he had to follow the near exact path he did.

Shino couldn't follow it though, he had control over his hive only because of his great restraint. He was a prodigy because of it. And Shibi was so proud of the strides he made. Just thinking of the pride his father felt in him made him choke on air. He wanted to prove he made the right choice in keeping him, in letting Torune go.

He wanted to prove he was worth the sacrifice that tore their family apart.

Without another word Kintsugi draped herself around her young son. A gentle shh withdrawing from her lips as she did. **”It's okay, you don't need to say anything else.”** Rubbing his shoulder as she leaned into him, cupping the top of his head and cradling it under her own. As she did he could feel his upper lift begin to tremble, dreading tears forming at the corners.

He wasn't crying, Aburame didn't cry, not without reason. And there was no reason for tears over something he could control. If he wanted he could allow the years of training to slip through his fingers like sand. Act like none of it came to him naturally. He could if he tried, If he really tried he could be like them. Freely expressing himself like the wind.

He wouldn’t though. Why? Because that was not him. It was not who he was through and through. It was not who his father or his brothers were.

It still hurt though.

Placing a kiss on the top of his head. Kintsugi continues to try and comfort him. She knew it was hard to try being in control all the time. The difficulty that it was to pretend like nothing ever phased them. The difference between them? Beyond the fact, she didn’t have to do all that while catering to a living hive of course. She had a late start. She didn’t really start to control herself until she found out she was pregnant with him. She didn’t do it for herself either, she did it for him.

This little boy she had been watching grow before her eyes was just that. A little boy. Sure he had a maturity beyond his generation but it was just a mask. It was the same one his father had worn at his age. She mused as the thought of the older man's former habits were no longer viable to him. Causing her to smile into his hair, it was entertaining. **“You know, your father wasn’t always the greatest at hiding all his emotions either?”** Spoken matter a factly like.

Barely lifting and tilting his head up towards his mother as she pulled away minimally. Shino raised his brows at her, blinking away the tears harshly.

**“I know, I know- it’s rather funny honestly. To think about your father back then being anything but the stoic brick he is now. But your father has always had a bit of a red spark to him.”** She said as she leaned back into him, pulling him close and out of his curled state. “He’s always been a little bit angry. Though he’s always put that anger into protecting the ones he cares for, or his teammates.”

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug. Drawing in the warmth from her hold as he did. His mother’s comfort was something he knew he was grateful to have. But it still didn't fill the void he would feel. The need in his heart for companionship.

Looking up at the night sky she smirked. Thinking about the whole clan and how they had become family. Even if it felt like a constant tug of war with some. **“Which, now that I think of it. Most of your cousins also have some defining trait that really pokes out despite all the training you do.”** That old geezer Mitsu was snobby yet contained, Muta was overly friendly even with the boundaries- as he always wanted to help folks no matter what. Torune, when he was still with them, had been a perfect case of control even despite his troublemaker habits.

Which of course led to Shino, Shino the heir of the clan. He was a dutiful sort, taking on his parent's habits of working until done right or near exhaustion. He wanted to lead by example, be the pride of his family, be everything, and more as a symbol of what an Aburame could be.

Which took a toll on some other factors. He wanted to be like his father? He’d need to hone his anger. Not get rid of it easily like a coat in summer. He’d have to have traumatic experience after traumatic experience to become the same shell as he was. To break him in ways he’d never imagine. He would also need some friends that would stick by his side through thick and thin.

Which was where he was getting stuck at.

**“Mother, how- why did father have such great friends? How do you have such people you can rely on? Why-.”** Shino began to question in some form of panic. Something that did not come often to him.

Without hesitation, Kintsugi quickly swept in. **“The only reason why me and your father even became friends was that I was the one to start it. I was the one to make him bend his rule of no outside friends.”** Even though he still has difficulties making them after all these years. She momentarily mused. It was amusing trying to see him attempt to connect with anyone that wasn't in diapers or someone he's already known for years. **“And you take after him in so many ways Shino, that’s not a bad thing. It just means you have to work a little harder at it than me or your brother.”**

Pulling away as manicured nails teased out the delicate dark red ruffles on his scalp. **”Roly, all you have to do is be you- which is easier said than done, I know.”** Oh gods did she know.

He didn't even have to say anything to let her know he doubted it. As all it took was a gentle huff and him nuzzling into her side for her to roll her own eyes at him. ”It's true though, because, as long as you are true to yourself the right people will follow. The people who are going to love you forever. Those are the people you want.” The people he would need to support him when neither his parents would be there anymore.

Out of all their children, Kintsugi honestly had to admit. Shino was the one neither had to worry much about. He could take care of himself and others. He was prepared to lead and he had that cold calculation Shibi possessed with her passion to try harder and be better than what he was yesterday. All bundled up in his own originality. He was the oldest and the strongest.

Eiji, who took after her in personality but their father in looks was a whole other story. The boy knew how to pull off the wit and charm to get what he wanted. Always knew the exact words to say to get himself out of trouble and get others into it. If it weren't for his greedy nature he might make for a great shinobi. So far though, he seemed like he just wanted a comfortable life.

Ran, their only daughter, often did her own thing anymore. Having used to be connected to the hip of her twin brother Eiji before something had come between the two. Now the young girl just seemed to do the exact opposite of him at every turn. As if a switch was flipped in her brain. Now all she did was watch her older brother and father train whenever she could. The girl needed to find her own individuality.

Itsuki? Their youngest. Well, she loved the boy dearly, though he could be a bit hot-headed. The child was always ready to butt heads with anyone or thing that stood in his way. All because he felt he needed to constantly prove his worth as an Aburame. It wasn't his fault he was born a bit early, a bit frail.

The other three were young of course, much younger. But Shino still had the better shot of being clan head.

Unwrapping his arms to pull away from the older woman. She loosened her grip in response. He didn't want to agree, lips in a slight pout as he looked at her. ”Mother.” The word was nearly a question in itself before he was dramatically interrupted.

The screen door slammed open. Both of them didn't even turn their attention to the sound, as in unison they already figured it was one of two possibilities. Either Itsuki, the five-year-old, or Eiji, the eight-year-old. Whichever would surely be the end of their conversation.

A younger boy sporting the same dark charcoal hair Shibi had peaked out from behind it. Soft face scrunched up in a pink hue as he gazed upon the two. Annoyance was written on the eight-year-olds face. **”Nii-san! Stop hogging mama and get inside! Father won't start the game without you both and Itsuki is getting cranky!”**

Shino looked at his mother rather unimpressed at his younger brother. Sometimes he did wish he was an only child. **”Eiji, dear, tell your father we'll be in shortly.”** Kintsugi said with an exasperated sigh, tossing a short glance back to him. It was still warm and soft, comforting even. It was enough to make the younger boy smile wide and hurriedly run away with glee. Nearly destroying the paper door as he did.

Giving a quiet disapproval shake of her head Kintsugi returned her attention to her eldest. Cupping his soft face in her honey-scented hands. Peach lips smiled as they kissed his sweat-covered forehead.

**”It takes time though dear, making lifelong friends- it takes time.”** She murmured, placing another kiss where she had last. **”You will get there eventually though.”** Hugging him tight one last time as she heard from inside their home a loud commotion of sorts. Causing her to jump up quickly with a disgruntled groan. The sound of two young boys going at it ever-present. **”When will your brother learn he can't play with Itsuki like he can with you.”** She huffed as she carried back off to go calm down what was surely another bad attempt at play fighting.

Shino sat there, looking at where the older had left from. A cool breeze engulfed him where his mother's warmth once was. Maybe he was trying to grasp it too quickly, wanted it too much that he didn't even think of the consequences of achieving it so quickly. Though then again maybe they weren't meant to match. After all, his siblings weren't exactly like him. Eiji is the prime example of that statement.

Maybe he'd find his footing with Kiba and Hinata a little later than he'd like. But they would get there as a team. They would get there together.

That's all he could ask.


	2. Shino & Shibi | "My son, do not be like me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shibi wishes his son would try to be his own man, not like him.

**“You should not try to live up to be like me,”** Shibi speaks, deep voice low to where only they could hear. **“I see what your goal is. So I shall warn you now, though be it late, to be like me is a terrible mistake. You should only be you, which is something, as a father, I should have tried to instill more into you as a child.”** He’s regretful. He has failed many times in his life and as an Aburame it hurts even more deeply than it should. For the teachings, they have learned since youth tells them to always think ahead. To be five steps forward and leave your opponent six steps back. 

So to see the way his heir- his son. Had tried to mimic him in every possible manner he could. Shibi felt he had failed him on that. For the ways of their clan have always required them to mold after one ideal and not as individuals. **“I want you to try to be your own man.”** He has seen how his son has struggled time and time again to be sociable with classmates and people from outside the clan. How it pained him more than it had ever hurt own his old bones. The boy craved companionship while Shibi could easily live a quiet life with next to none. 

The only problem was that Shino tried to emulate him. For he saw something in his father that Shibi did not see in himself.

Well, it should have made him happy- proud even. To know his little one looked up to him so. But they were still human, still individuals, and not a hive like the ones they kept deep within their bodies. Deep within underneath the skin. 

Shino looks at his father from the side of his eye, never turning his head to actually look at the man, face expressionless. On the inside, he felt disappointed in himself. Was he not strong enough? Was he not being everything and more his father could have wanted of him? What did he need to do to show his father he could be the pride of the clan just as he was. But he sat there, silent as the night. **“Yes father.”** Shino took this as a sign to work harder, be better- stronger. To be everything that the clan namesake could hold up to be.


	3. Shino & Kin | Where do you come from?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shino is curious where his mother came from after finding some documents in his father's desk. She isn't appreciative of it.

**“What do you mean you don’t know?”** Shino’s voice hitched in the smallest of variables. Near accusative in his question, though he tried hard to play it off as a genuine question. He knew his mother was an orphan, just didn’t know when she became one exactly. 

With a huff of hot air, trying to ignore that tone she just received from her eldest. **“What I mean is I do not know. I’m an almost forty-year-old woman who has far too much on her plate as it is and I just do not see the point in looking for someone or something that I can only assume is more than likely deceased, moved on to have a proper family or something entirely else. That is what I mean by I don’t know Shino. Besides what does it matter? You have hundreds of years and more of Aburame heritage you can look at. My family lineage is nothing in comparison- there is nothing to look for. So stop looking Roly.”**

**“Mother, I want to know.”** He pleads softly, **“Because I believe in knowing the truth of things and there is so much there that even you do not know. It is only fair that you-”** He tried to elaborate but was swiftly cut off by his mother’s words. **“Well, the truth of the matter is that I have no history to give other than the few traditions I can share with you. I’m sorry Shino but that is that.”** It’s not that she wanted him to go off in a storm, but he would be under that stoic exterior. “ **Now get your coat and go. You need to meet up with your father and brother at the training grounds. While I have paperwork to do of that very same heritage you can’t seem to be happy with. Now go.”**

Brows burrow in a silent disagreement. Shino felt himself fill with a gooey sense of disappointment and anger within his chest. The young man of twelve had been on this streak and had been growing more persistent in the matter over the past few months. Where he had gotten the sudden urge to find out was beyond her, but it was becoming an annoyance. For this was the third- and hopefully last time he would outright ask. 

Shibi had already told her about how he found the boy rummaging through her belongings above her shop with his younger brother. Who she couldn’t tell no to when he came back wearing a gat out of nowhere that had probably been a grandfather’s at some point. But sadly for her Shino was adamant about finding out all about what he could find. Because he had accidentally stumbled upon a report in progress from on- or actually in his father’s personal desk. 

His father had been assigned to look for a man from the underbelly that was known to collect information on other shinobi, countries, and organizations. To search for a shinobi with the very same last name and the same hair. Which wouldn’t have been so surprising if it wasn’t for the singular picture he had snuck a peak of. How when he looked at the features it reminded him heavily of his mother, of himself. Then there was the fact his younger brother was able to use the exact same elemental release. 

How did he know? He snuck a lingering look into the file, though he knew better. But his father wouldn’t mind he was certain. So long as he didn’t get caught that was. But once it was revealed his brother had the same release- one he knew his father most certainly wasn’t a carrier for. It got him thinking. But not wanting to argue with his mother and knowing he wouldn’t get anywhere from it as it was. Shino shifted his shoulders as he kept his composure. He just gave her a simple response. **“Yes, Mother.”** And left, careful not to make too much of a scene.

Side eyeing as the door shut, Kintsugi sighed in bitter annoyance. Rubbing her temples as she inhaled roughly. Was it really not good enough for him to have centuries’ worth of people that he could fall back on? What did he need to know about where she came from- she didn’t even get to know it. Wouldn’t be that impressive anyway. **“Find out about my heritage? Can’t he just be happy with what he has? I don’t even know about my heritage.”** The ginger grumbled as she took her glasses off and placed them on the desk. **“It just feels like I’m wearing a costume anyways and not as if my grandmother left me with much.”** She grumbled more as she flipped through a stack of paper. 

Was it truly not enough for him to be content with the colors of history his father had? After all, he had always chased after the man’s coattails. Didn’t cling to her leg like his brother would do. Or at least he hadn’t done it in some time. Hadn’t come to her for anything since he was little. **“Just some hats and busted-up jewelry, moth chewed hanboks. Nothing else.”** She muttered to herself as she laid eyes on the countless pages. But he did come to her. Did ask her for answers. Yet she turned her boy away because she was terrified to find out. Placing her head in her hands, the ginger shook her head and bit her lip. She knew she was a little harsh towards him about the topic. 

But that curiosity of his would get him into things he didn’t need to be in. 

The Kim’s as she knew it held no importance. Never had, never would. The Aburame though- they did and he needed to stick with that name more than her prior one. **“Where I come from is irrelevant. Where we are now is what’s important.”** He would see that someday.


	4. Shibi & Kin | Bedtime readings & Puns

**“‘There is a tendency amongst men as well as women’ said Uma No Kami ‘So soon as they ac-‘...honey.”** Kintsugi nudged her larger partner at the feeling of his weight increasing on her. Their day had been a long yet the two had found a spare hour to enjoy alone in their bed. **“Shibi.”** Her voice was soft as she tried to suppress the yawn that came forth. Putting the book she had been reading aloud for their enjoyment on the side table, though it had seemingly put her adoring husband to sleep. Her tall and heavier, more muscular husband fell asleep _on her_. **“Shibi”** With a quiet exclamation she nudged him a little more roughly this time, earning a rough grunt out of him. He had been comfortable after all. Head atop of hers, arms wrapped comfortably around her waist, and most importantly warm underneath the comforter that they were both beneath. _This_ , this is what he enjoyed. The moments they both shared when neither were busy. Together, just enjoying being with no talk of business or time or the need to do this or that. They were just comfortably being.

  
 **“Shibi.”** Kintsugi nudged roughly once more before he finally pulled some of his weight off of her. **“Thank you...now go to bed properly please honeybee.”**

**“Uh-Uh...”** Shibi responded, tightening his grip around her middle. Placing his face in the crook of her neck he got a whiff of the fragrance of her lotion- it was soft on the nose but reminded one of freshly dewed berries, it was tasty. It wasn’t long though as she began to squirm at the feeling of the fuzz on his face tickle into her. 

**“H-hey! Stop that!”** Kintsugi protested, pushing against him weakly. She found it difficult not to laugh at the feeling of the rough prickles brushing up against her soft skin. Shibi didn’t yield and instead continued his attack with a grin sprawled across his face.   
  
To get the matriarch of his clan to laugh was a heaven-sent task that reaped that most rewarding of sounds. It was a task he took on with pride and tried to do dutifully whenever he could. So when her pleas were of a consenting sound he delved in. Hands sneaking under her loose clothing in search of the sweet spots he knew she tried to hide well, it would fail her this time as he caught her off guard. Kissing her neck as he continued to rub hub his scruff against her and his fingers tickled her side.

  
 **“S-Sh-Shibi st-phhh-stop!”** The composer she had left was melting as the urge to laugh came in force. It busted out of her, slightly loud but joyful as the playful attack he brought onto her body made her do so.

\---

 **“What do you call a shinobi who is hiding in the corner of the room?”** Shibi says tongue in cheek.

 **“Please no.”** Kintsugi pleads under her breath, just wanting one lunch outing to be pun free.

**“A _spy_ der.”**

**“…”**

**“Do you recall that festival game I won last year? _Arcahnid_ so many points that they thought we had _webbed_ together a scheme.”**

**“…”**

**“I would _weevil_ like you to know that I appreciate your compli _ants_ in it. ”**

She gets up and just walks away. She will not let him or anyone else see her giggling over a dumb pun.

 **“There are only crickets, yet I hear, joyous laughter in both ears.”** It's him, he’s laughing. He thinks he’s funny. Someone stop him, please.


	5. Shino & Shibi | Favorite memories pt.?

Shibi’s favorite memory of him is when he’s four. It’s a simple one, a sweet one, and it absolutely tells him everything he needs to know about his son before he becomes enveloped with the traditions of the clan. He is out on a walk with Shino, hands so small clinging so tight to his tan coat as he tries to keep in pace with his father’s longer stride. Shibi has had to make is a conscious effort to not walk too fast.

But when he suddenly no longer feels the tug and pull of the bottom portion of his coat. He halts abruptly, eyes quick to scanning the area for the sudden disappearance of his little one. Really, it had startled him some, he was normally so good at keeping an eye out, and yet somehow his little boy had snuck off right from underneath his grasp. It didn’t take too much observational skills though for him to find his little one. Squatting on the ground next to a small turtle. Shibi almost told him to stop, that no he could not keep the smaller creature. Until he saw what his son was doing. It was on its back, legs flailing in the air. 

His boy was cautiously flipping the turtle over, careful to not get his fingers snipped at but also slow enough not to startle the turtle anymore than it already was. He was patient. 

And Shibi just watched his four-year-old do this thing for this random creature with a bit of pride in his chest.

When Shino was done he quietly walked back to his father and grabbed his coat again. Shibi just watched him, gave a reconfirming hmm of approval. His little boy was kind. Others would not see that later on but Shibi would know. He would know far better than anyone how sweet his heir could be. How even as he grows into a fine young man that will inevitably amass a bloody toll on his head. _He tries_. 

He strives to do what is right even when oft is difficult. That as he grasps onto that little boy's hand and picks him up. A vibrant smile spreading across his toddler's face even behind that little high collar. His boy was a conscious soul who put forth the effort. Who tried his best to help those around him.

**…**

Another favorite is when he was six- _maybe_ seven. The young boy is standing in the middle of the courtyard. Has been trying to copy the moves Shibi was doing just mere moments before. He had gone to grab a glass of water, only gone for a moment. Brief and quick. When he had returned his boy was trying to pull off a move with his hive that was far too advanced for him to be trying.

_and yet._

He does it. _He does it!_

Shibi just stands there in awe. Eyes wide behind his glasses and a smile cracking at the corner of his usually firm lips. The boy was a prodigy, which had been obvious since he was two. 

Shino is just standing there after having successfully gotten it. Breathing slow as he gets his breath, but Shibi can feel the radiation of joy his son is feeling. Sense it as the boy forces himself to contain it all behind that blank face exterior he has learned to put up from the harsh traditions of their clan.

It is the turn of his boy's head for a look of approval that really gets him though.

His heir stands with a reserve air, containing all that excitement both felt. Outwardly they looked calm and serene, like as if both weren’t even phased by the high kick hive combo he just did. While on the inside both were freaking out. Pride and love.

Shibi will learn later on from his wife that Shino had been practicing the move in private and it just so happened it was the first time he had _apparently_ gotten it right.

_He loves his boy_.


	6. Shino & Kin | Favorite memories pt.?

When Shino is two, possibly three, Kintsugi is renovating her shop which means she can not have clients coming over to the construction site. Making more and more room. Adding a better safe for all the gems and bobbles. Renovating the apartment above it to allow easier access for the prior owner to live in since he’s getting up in age.

Shibi was apparently in the middle of giving the little bug a bath. Having turned his attention away for just a second. Just enough for the two-year-old to hear the front door slide open and the sound of his mother talking. Baby boy was out of there faster than lightning. Bubbles on his behind and one of the freest babies in the world at that moment. But he runs out, naked as the day he was born for all except his goggles. ( _Shibi relented after the boy refused to take them off, he can only argue so much with a toddler before his resolve just gives in.)_ Bits flying and a bubble of activity from his hive fleeting from his skin in small bouts. 

Well as soon as she hears mama from down the hall. A lovely little old couple who were thinking of getting some customs made but wanted to actually sit and talk because- old folks, following her in tow. Kin just whips her head around to his direction, see’s his soapy little butt aiming at her, squeaks, and quickly removes her jacket to pick him up in. 

Well, Shibi is going to notice his toddler isn’t in the bath. Doesn't even think twice because, man is tired- just got back from a mission, had a clan meeting, fun stuff. So he skirts down the hall, a loose towel around his waist, when he actually sees Kin holding the babe he’s relieved until the older woman peaks around the corner. Where he fucking _BOLTS_ back to the bath.

Kin smiles, apologizes profusely for her son. Who is soaking wet and ruining her jacket. Just holding his mama as she gives him a few kisses. Tells the couple, as the wife keeps trying to see if she can catch another glimpse of that nice shinobi body, that she had thought she told Shibi about them coming over at this time. They say it's fine, let Kin return Shino to a drained Shibi. 

Shino doesn’t even look sorry for running out on bath time even as Shibi tries to explain why he shouldn’t have even if he wanted to see his mama. 

Kin returns to her duties gets on with her day, but always has the image of his little booty running towards her at full baby speed! And the image of Shibi hightailing out of there too, but mostly just a happy little beetle boy.

**…**

Shino is about four, maybe five at the time, Kin is about to have their other little beetle. ( _Spoiler alert, it’s another boy- named Eiji, he’s a BRAT, loves his big bro though_.) She’s dead tired, being pregnant has that effect on you. But she’s sitting on the couch, bout ready to pop it feels like already, and Shino comes inside from being outside with his dad & Torune. Sees her just sitting there reading a book. Turns right back around outside. 

She’s not too worried about it, kid likes being outside- _she gets it_. She’d be out there with them if she could but you know swollen ankles and all that. 

He comes back in after a bit with a few flower crowns. Some small sunflowers, daisies, and whatnot from his dad’s garden. Hands one to her that she accepts gracefully. Tells him he’s the best accessory designer in the house. He smiles and then places another one on her bump. To which she raises a brow at him, asks him what he’s doing with a small chuckle. He just, straight babyface. “They get one.” as he points innocently, he knows there’s something in there- not sure if it’s a hive like he and his dad has but it is _something_. Kin smiles warmly at him, gets him to sit up there with her, kisses his forehead, and brings him in close for a hug. Tells him he is the sweetest boy around.

Of course, the boy hugs her back, gets all cozy in her side as they just sit and rest against one another. She starts to read a little from her book out loud. Nothing scandalous of course.

Then as he gets nice and comfortable right against her. About ready to doze off. From out of nowhere feels this weird kick hit him against the head and boy when he pulls his head away from her and looks up almost insulted like it dawns on him that- that is weird! Like boy is- “Wait, what, when did mom get a hive?” Is what he’s thinking. He is five I don’t think he knows about the birds and bees just yet so the closes thing he can think of is a hive.

But he looks up her, squinting up in confusion and slight hurt like _ma’ what the fuck_? and she looks down at him, teeth digging into her lip as she realizes what happened and starts to laugh.

He _does not_ get it.

But she tries her best to explain that the baby was just stretching their legs and saying hi in their own way. When he hears this he stares at her in silence for a few seconds, processing what she said until he just asks if he can say hi too. 

and it warms her heart so much. 

Especially after she tells him yes, that he’ll have to be careful, maybe a little quiet and gentle. Like as if he is going to be interacting with a beetle.

And he nods. She guides him through it and tells him he can say whatever he’d like. But that he shouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t get a response. Shino gets on both knees and starts to quietly talk to her bump. How he can’t wait to meet them and show them Tanku and the other giant beetles. How he and papa will show them all the neat tricks with their hives. How big brother Torune will help them learn how to paint and color.

It’s just a very nice and sweet moment she recalls back to whenever she hears a quiet complaint from him about his younger brother.

**…**

His first word was mama okay, it is mama. You can fight me on this but it _WAS_ mama. He was like…ten months old maybe. He started talking a little earlier compared to some kids. He catches on quickly to things which both his parents are just super proud of.

But she’s in the living room with him. Sitting on the ground playing with him with some of his toys that he is going nuts over like babies do. Shibi is in the kitchen grabbing some snacks for the three of them. They aren’t too far apart so he’s like talking to her from across the way. He’s calling her mama and him papa because they’re trying to help get it across for their little bundle.

Well as they are talking to one another. Shino is like trying to babble along with them. Like, Kin talks to her baby a lot, tells him all sorts of things, gets him involved. Shibi is kind of bad at it, mostly because he’s comfortable in the silence- though he does try okay. But boy when they start talking so does Shino.

He babbles and bibbles and stops to listen, sometimes he’ll try to talk over Shibi. Who will remind him it’s rude but to continue on with his little baby story while Kin just smiles.

But as he’s in the kitchen. Shino is mostly trying to converse with his mom alright. He knows who is mama is. So he is like crawling all up on her lap and she is you know playing, talking. 

Shino is looking up at her, reaching up for her and her face when he says it. **“Mama!”**

Boy when he calls her mama, Kin nearly screeches. She halts and processes and lets him say it again. She’s can’t contain herself and practically cries in joy out for Shibi to come back into the living room, _quick._

He does, brows raised and alarmed at her sudden outburst. She’s just holding a giggling and continuing to babble little Shino in her arms as she nearly starts to cry and tells him what just happened. Shino repeats it over and over and she just keeps encouraging it. Kisses him repeatedly and calls him her baby, her little roly-poly, her beetle prince, and more!

_She is so god damn elated. Her little boy said mama first. No one can take that from her._

**…**

It might not be a favorite but it is something semi-important. 

The first time he meets his new little sibling. Shino and Torune are both returning home from being taken to a cousin’s house for a few day. Just to make sure their newest addition is safely secure and can host and all that fun shit. Plus a little less stress for Kin and the new bundle. Shibi is the one to greet them back take them inside and tell them they’ll need to be extra quiet. They have to put their training to good use- they have been training while they were gone, haven’t they?

Well, Kin is sitting on the couch with this weird-smelling little bundle of green cloth that wiggles about occasionally. Torune knows better, knows he has to keep his distance, but he does lean over the arm to look while Shino cautiously crawls up beside her to get personal with this bundle of wiggles.

and he is seriously looking as Kin is all like. **“This is your new baby brother, his name is Iseul but we will be calling him Eiji in public okay?”** and Torune nods like yeah that makes sense, private names and whatnot.

Shino just cocks his head to the side as he looks at this mushy red-cheeked little thing. Bites at the inside of his cheek as he leans in a little closer. **“They look like- like aunty Naoki’s doggy.”** He doesn’t get why when he says that Kin looks immediately at Shibi like _DONT YOU DARE LAUGH_. Because he is, he wants to laugh as does she.

But she scoots Shino onto her lap and helps him hold his new baby brother. **“Maybe so. But he is your little brother, like Torune is your big brother, you’re his too. So you both have to watch out for him and each other- alright roly?** ” She says and she looks towards her oldest boy. Making sure he knows just how important he is to this moment too.

and he holds him, looks down at him then up to her, and nods. 

When in a few years goes by and Torune is no longer, she notices that despite the fact that the two brothers will bicker in their own way. Shino always watches out for him. Even if Eiji doesn’t realize it. Even when Shino will gripe that he wished they had stopped at Shino himself.

Her boys love each other and it always makes her think back to that moment. So it might not be a favorite but it is something important. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a little reminder these are just my little drabbles. Not my canons or official headcanons. Well except for Kin- to me she's his mom. Anyways- thanks for reading. Hope you're having fun!


End file.
